Legend of Zelda The Fate of Death
by R.I.P-and-Tide-writes
Summary: Link has a new quest, and so Does Grimm. They both have their secrets. Will they be able to stop the rise of an old evil?
1. Chapter 1

Rip's notes: hey guy's this will be my story but I will have alot of help from Tide cause im not that good apparently, seriously, I couldn't spell shit until I met her... Literally and figuratively... and this will have spoilers to her story, a little not much, and if I get anything wrong the time line or anything just tell me, All I did was wiki it and watch the beginning of a play through, I also read the Ocarina of Time manga. So yeah Link is my favorite Nintendo character. And I don't know sh*t about the most of his adventure, hey at least I'm being honest with you people... Oh yes the disclaimer.

I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Oh one last thing Tide wrote said poem in this chapter.

Chapter 1 I died...

(spoilers for Tide's pirate story, thingy... Majiggly... Whatever. If ya don't want to get this portion of spoiling just skip till I say no more spoilers...)

I held my Aztec dagger in one hand and a large long sword in the other as I swung both at my sister who made some annoying comment about my slowness while dodging the blade. Apon righting herself she stabed me multiple time in the chest and not to mention the lead ball that went through my brain shot from one of her allies. The only thing keeping me alive was my dagger. a gift from The God of the Underworld that made the holder invincible. But still, that bullet fuckin hurt. I roared as suddenly she had cut the hand holding my dagger, I felt the coldness, I felt myself.

My name is Grimm I first entered the world as a dragon, then a wolf now im human. I lived for centuries traveling world's in different bodies. After dying I would go onto the next world. My sister is in for a surprise when she finally dies I know it won't be me though. My soul is reaped from my body, not much I can do, other then move on to the next world. I am Death in the flesh I will never die I will just keep moving.

Death is like a thief in the night

No dagger, no knife

Come to steal precious life

We know not when he will come

Maby war or in the dead of night

Death is not but a farmer, waiting for ripe fruit to reap

he mourns fruit that wither to early or chokes themselves out

But death does not embrace all

for Two roam the world, imortal and un aging

Never to ripen, they are his extentions his arms that reach

Far and wide

They can't stop moving, if they wait around they watch their friends wither and die,

while they stay

never aging.

(SPOILERS OVER KIDDIES)

Grimm opened his eyes lazily wondering what world fate has thrown him into this time. feeling around himself, he found he still had his dagger but his sword had been replaced with two small scythes which he noticed were made of black iron from the underworld one of his favorite substances. He also now was wearing a large black cloak and hood that covered everything but his hands. Also checking if he could morph he focused his eyes turning red and his closk morphing into scales. He was now a 27 foot fire breather with a 14 foot wing span. Snorting he changed back into human form. pulling off his hood to see a black haired Skinny looking teen with curly hair looking back from a reflection in a puddle. " I see you've been trying out your new body" he whiped around at the voice only to see an beautiful woman with light shining forth from her. " I am Hylia Goddess of these lands, I brought you here to help my hero restore the boundaries of death that have been thin for ages allowing the dead to rise, tyrants live for eternity, and the loss of souls." "Now why should I help you." he questioned crossing his arms at the goddess that stood mere feet from him. "because you 'are' death and it's your sovereign duty to keep death in check..." she replied also crossing her arms.

"Fine." he stated, she had a point if he didn't who would, certainly not some stereo typical hero that ends up failing and dieing in the end. Besides he had nothing to lose. "take this and give it to the hero." taking a the large parcel in the shape of a sword from the godess,

he jumped from the over hanging cliff, morphing into a dragon gasping when he found that it wasn't a cliff, but an island hanging from nothing in the sky.

Link's pov...

Our hero in green had been having quite the crapy day first his scarlet loftwing had gotten lost, the he and said loftwing had gotten themselves stuck in a storm. The lighting struck a near floating island near Link throwing him off The Bird, who squawked in fright of the lightning and flew away leaving him on the god forsaken rock.

Sighing Link pulled out some bread he had packed. He knew he shouldn't have gone... But something kept tugging at the hero's heart telling him to head west. The suddenly a skeleton jumped down from the tree he was under holding a sword getting ready to stab the blade into him. Link quickly kicked the wretched creature off.

He really wished he still had the Master Sword. The skeleton was ontop of him again trying to bite his neck when it was wrenched off by a hooded stranger, who then hefted the skeleton onto his shoulders and threw it over the edge. "Great... So your Hylia's Hero?"

RIPS NOTES #2

And wraps it up folks... Leave a review etc... You know the drill.


	2. Chapter 2 Skyloft

Rip's notes: So yeah... Let's see what Tide and I came up with in Chapter 2!

Tide's notes: we don't own Legend of Zelda!

Chapter 2 Skyloft

After a quick argument with the hero Grimm had morphed into a dragon, grabbing Link by the ankle hanging him upside down over the edge of the small island they were on. "Wait stop!" Link screamed out, flailing helplessly in the wind as he dangled in the dragons grip."there's a island east of here that's my home if we go there we can get provisions and then come back and find whatever were looking for!" Grimm just growled turning east, dragging The hero through a tree making Link sputter and flail more.

A few hundred miles of flying upside down...

Link screamed out again as Grimm suddenly dropped him a few of yards above Skyloft.

Groaning laying on his back Link sat up as Grimm dropped down from the sky in human form once again. "you scream like a little girl." Grimm muttered kicking the hero in the side then helping him up.

"were is your home" Grimm asked crossing his arms, his cloak occasionally moving in the wind.

"This way." Link mumbled heading to his home that he had made after he had put the master sword in it's pedestal with Demise sealed in the blade.

Link's home was simple, small, and rather tidy with only the necessary household items. Of course not counting the many shields and weapons lying around in closets and drawers. Link had quickly locked a few closets as Grimm walked in. "I'll get what we need, you stay here okay?" Link said going out again eyeing the Reaper cautiously, Grimm Nodded cracking his knuckles as the Hero left "Time to find out what makes this hero tick..." he mumbled to himself as he set to unlocking one of the locked closest pulling out his lock picks from his cloak. Opening one he found a few things, a comb, a few emeralds of some sort, and what appeared to be some clothes. unsatisfied and pocketing the emeralds he unlocked another throwing it open. "hmmm..." he narrowed his eyes sifting through the books finding a topaz like crystal exactly like the emeralds he found before.

Closing the closet, he pocketed the topaz moving to the Hero's bed. Looking at the unmade beddings he moved blanket his normally pale face turning red as a corset was revealed. Quickly throwing the blanket back over the bed he noted. "well he must have some friendly visitors..."

He then moved aside the single pillow finding a book. Picking up the book and sitting on the bed looking at the cover that showed every sign of being a romance/adventure novel, he then opened the book out of curiosity and began to read a little behind Link's book mark.

3 Chapters later...

"Fuck..." Grimm closed the book putting it back under Link's pillow. Rubbing his temples he sighed. "What the hell is this kid into... Just 15 words into where I fuckin started..."

Suddenly he heard the front door fly open, making him jump up and quickly slid beneath the bed.

"LIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNK? HELLOOOOOOOO!? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WERE ARE YOU?!"

Apon hearing the angry girl screaming, he slid further under the bed into the corner.

He waited until she had given up and had apparently, coming out from under the bed. "good times..." he muttered reminding him self of his life as a thief known as the Reaper when he reappeared in London during a more industrial age using the smog to hide in. But as said, that's another story.

#=#

Grimm Had looted Link's kitchen and pantry and made himself a sandwich from what was available, and had started eating as Link walked in.

Link's pov...

Link walked into a crime scene with once locked closets, chests, and drawers thrown wide open. Not to mention the now empty pantry. "what did you do while I was gone?!" Grimm Snorted flames from his nostrils, making the bread of the sandwich into toast, and took another bite ignoring the Green clad blond.

Link growled silently at the Reaper, putting away the new food and extra supplies, placing the few items they would bring on the table. A flask of water, 15 small bombs, 4 health potions, a large loaf bread, and 13 arrows. "what else are you here for other then searching through my things." Link asked stuffing the bread into a bag.

"well to give you a some package, and help you on your hell bound quest." Grimm responded pulling out the package and handing it to Link who ripped it open finding a sword with writing on the side. "Hmmm Elemental Sword..." Link mumbled reading the writing on the sword. The blade was a almost transparent but still uad a metallic color to it the handle was made of Bronze and leather making it quite easy to hold. Link tested the blade cutting Grimm's sandwich in half nearly cutting a few of the now quite angered deities fingers off. " I didn't give that to you to cut off my hand." Grimm growled taking another bite of his halved sandwich. "well it's a little light..." Link muttered back, digging through his closet to find a good sheath for the sword.

Finding one, he put the sword on his back with his other weapons, tools, and the newly packed bag.

"Alright now, one less thing." Link stated pointing a finger at Grimm, "what?" the Deity asked raising an eyebrow at Link. "We go and see if your lying by meeting The Master Sword..." Link narrowed his eyes taking out the Elemental Sword.

A quick flight to the gate of time...

Grimm's pov..

Grimm growled silently as Link poked the sword into his back closer to another Sword in a pedestal, sure if I got stabed it won't kill me... But it would still freaking hurt... "Grab the sword, if your evil it will burn your hands." Link poked his new sword into my back. "Pushy little bitch... " I Said Grabbing the handle of the sword. "FUCK!" searing pain shot through my whole body, It felt as if my whole body was being ripped to pieces and cooked over a fire. As I looked back I could see Link fighting off... Demons? As they ripped from my back. The hero was in trouble... I didn't have a weapon to kill them either cause when we arrived Link had taken my scythes. I pulled up on the Master Sword despite the pain in my body but instead of the blade coming out of the pedestal I saw my scythes fly into my hand and morph in a giant 8 shape one side blue, and the other green the tip tapering into a sword tip, my reaper cloth also was blown from my body my leather armor turning into a silvery metal my mark of death flipping upside down making a triangle in the middle. I also noticed my hair had changed white. And my facd looked like it had war paint on it as I involuntary swung the huge sword at the hell spawn their bodies igniting like a bunch of moths to an open flame. "Burn!" I screamed grabbing one and running it through the belly, spilling it's innards as I slowly choked it to death. As the last of the demons fled or was vaporized I felt an instinct to pull a non existing mask from my face. As I did my reaper cloth returned placing itself onto me, when I looked down at what I had removed from my face I saw a much more frightening version of myself... More warlike... I turned around to see Link standing next to a blue spirit. "Welcome Fierce Deity..."

Tides Notes: I officially know Rip as a half ass... Instead of finishing this he made me finish it...I started at "13 arrows" so that's kinda why neither of our stories have been updated in a while ~ sorry... Anyway plz leave a review. and if we got anything wrong sorry. We didn't memorize the whole timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own The Legend of Zelda!

The blue Spirit Disappeared leaving me and Link to depart from the temple. "well now I know your not evil." Link stated as we started heading west again. We flew across a sea of clouds for what seemed to be hours till the sun set.

*SQUAK!* Links LoftWing suddenly threw him off, scared of something and jetted off east. I dived down after the hero who was struggling to stay balanced in the air, grabbing his shoulders in my talons I flew to the nearest sky island in sight. Stopping a few few above the island I turned back into my human form dropping the both of us onto it.

"wonder why Your bird ran off..." I said standing back to my feet. "probably cause something scared er..." Link Grumbled grabbing a water flask from his bag taking a gulp.

"Well I'm going to find out what else this mask does." I grabbed the mask from my bag looking at it for a second then putting it on I could feel my armor harden into metal and my scythes morph back into a huge figure 8 sword. I then went to the small pond on the island and looked at my reflection there was indeed warrior paint apon it and my irises had turned a silvery color also. "hmmm white is not usually my color but this is fine..." "well you don't look like a dead person either anymore." Link noted looking at me like I was something that didn't quite fit in.

I pulled off the mask putting it back into my bag changing back into my old self.

"let's get some sleep..." I yawned laying next to the pond.

The next morning...

Link's pov...

The Sun slowly came over the horizon when I woke. I ripped part of the Loaf of bread I had brought chewing it slowly, getting up I walked to the edge of our small island. Looking over the edge I saw nothing but Ocean."hmmm those backwinds helped alot." "no good without your bird now." Grimm commented eating a rather large fish. " I can ride on your back can't I?" "after all as you said you're supposed to help me, and I haven't learned anything about this sword." He looked at me for a second then mutter something beneath his breath. "Fine..." he grunted morphing into his dragon form then swallowing the fish whole.

A few hours later...

"Quit squirming back there!" Grimm Growled at me as he jostled up and down with each flap of his wings. "Your scales keep pinching my bottom! And quit bouncing up and down!" I yelled over the wind. He growled again, purposely making his scales pointing up on end. This was going to be a long day...

it was nearly sunrise again by the time we found a Small island barely big enough for the both of us so we kept flying, our quarreling had stopped a few hours back as the sun set both of us watching the sky around us carefully, and steering clear of dark clouds. "the air is still..." Grimm suddenly spoke stopping in midair, and he was right the only breeze I felt was the his wings flapping up and down.

I drew the the Elemental Sword carefully, watching, we had clouds all around us it was incredibly unnerving as Grimm started flying forwards again into one of the clouds.

It had been an hour or so of flying through the cloud that turned out to be a massive roll of fog, I still held my sword tightly waiting for something to show up.

Suddenly we burst out of the fog, the sun rising, I blew A sigh of relief putting away my sword.

Suddenly I felt a light touch on my shoulder then was yanked from Grimm's back who turned about and roared, but being cut short as a a shadow blob of shadow slammed into him, I could see vaguely as I was being pulled away by some powerful grip, I pulled out the elemental sword and slashed the thing holding me, I couldn't see it but knew it was there, it's grip tightened on my shoulder as we tumbled down.

"Lemme go!" I slashed again screaming at the thing it as went into a dive, we were falling as fast as it could possibly make us go, I heard roaring in the distance as I twisted around and finally hurt the creature holding me, my sword cutting through its armor, I kicked the creature away and was about to pull my chute when I smaked into the water painfully, my whole body stinged. Suddenly I felt warmth from my sword hand and spreading, popping my head up out of the water and looking down at the Elemental sword.

It's dull gray blade had turned a glowing blue and the hand gaurd had became two metal shark fins, and the leather handle into some kind of tough seaweed that felt like it was flowing through my hand. And body making the stinging go away. I yelped as I was pulled under to find I could also breathe water.

It was the thing that had dragged me here anyway I could tell from the slash mark on its shoulder. It roared lashing a barbed tendril at me tearing a rip into my tunic and shredding the chainmail beneath causing my blood to spread through the water, instinctively I swung my sword at his it's body, the monster roared again, except this time in pain as metal and a stinging current of razor water cutting through his chestplate and flesh, the current promptly carried the creature away swiftly as I resurfaced. Hearing Grimm roar again and the sound of large bodies smashing into sand I quickly swam to a small Island where the two massive beings were fighting.

Grimm's pov...

*CHOMP* that was the third time I had bitten into the shadow's neck who responded with a smash of a spiked tail into my side, its a good thing I can't die either... but I can't fight this thing for eternity, I need to find a weakness... *crunch* I bit down harder on its neck and twisted around ripping it clear off. It quickly reformed it's head fading from my jaws and reappearing on its shoulders, "JUST DIE ALREADY!" I roared, some skeletal hands rising up from the sand trying drag him down. Huffing in a huge breath of air I blasted a fireball the size of the island at him. "Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I jumped as the shadow let out an unearthly scream it's body set alight, it collapsed as it burned, slowly disintegrating. "... Why the fuck didn't I try that in the first place" I huffed seeing Link climb onto the beach, the belly and shoulder of his tunic covered in blood. "Hell of a fucking day ain't it." I chuckled licking the shadow's blood off my own face before changing back into a human. I started making a spear as Link walked slowly to a tree laying under it. moving over to the waters edge I shoved the shadows shriveled carass parts into the water, many sea creatures converging to the pieces, I waited till a large shark approached a hunk of charred flesh, throwing the spear into its head stunning it completely, then hooking into it with my scythes, and dragging it to shore.

After cleaning and skinning the shark...

I placed the hunks of shark meat onto Wide flat rocks around the fire and putting the skin of the shark over the fire occasionly rubbing oak dust into the inside, tanning, and making it into leather. Taking a rope I twined the teeth together to make a roped dart putting it into my bag.

When the Leather was finally done tanning I folded it up and putting it into by bag, grabbing few pieces of the cooked meat I ate one myself and brought another to Link. "hey you, get up!" apon kicking his boot he looked up at me, I raised an eye brow at his appearance, he was pale as a ghost. "you don't look good my friend..." I said moving him from under the tree and closer to the fire. Poking at his to injuries I noticed they were still bleeding, quickly getting a special healing ointment from my bag I mushed the smelly substance into the cuts, "that stuff smells like pee..." Link muttered.

"well... Your half right... It's made of piss, seagull shit, and something else... I wasn't paying attention."

I chuckled as his face distorted into one of pain and disgust as I mushed more into the cut on his belly.

After much stitching...

after cutting the end of string I used to stitch up Link I smelled something other then gull crap and piss. Link yelped as grabed him and smelled him. "What was that for!?" "you smell disgusting!" I dragged him to the freash water river just a few feet away, "hey! That's cause you put that smelly stuff on me!" Link protested squirming as I draged him by the collar of his tunic. "No... It's fucking you that I smelled... And when was the last time you washed you outfit..." Link didn't answer but continued to dig his heels into the sand as I dragged him. "Fuck it!" I yelled as he grabbed a small tree to stay put I growled doing something I didn't normally do. I snapped my fingers and in a poof of blue flames Links clothes dropped to the ground empty. And Link reappeared a few feet above the river, falling in screaming and naked, I payed no heed to the loud splash and snapped my fingers again Link's outfit cleaning, and repairing itself,

Turning back around I stopped as Link was covering his errr... Herself... "Ummm..." I felt my face turning a dark red, I then reached under the inside of Link's clothes and pulled out a corset. "Well... Damn..." I couldn't help but notice her soft mounds under her arms. She huffed then Dunked herself out of sight, "oops?" I muttered to myself placing her clothes on a rock not far from the river and climbed into a tree, and falling quickly asleep.

Grimm's notes: and there's the middle finger to you guys that though this was gonna be normal story about Link and some Random ass OC.

Tide's whisper: I wrote 99% of this... Leave a review, constructive criticism wanted, hostile flames will be fired back apon with marshmallows!


End file.
